What Happens In London, Stays In London
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: What I believe could happen after the third book. Don't read if you haven't read the third book. Major Zammie. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and maybe for future chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

What Happens In London, Stays in London…

**Alright. So, I've read a bunch of fanfics that come after the third installment, and decided to write one of my own too! I hope you like it! I honestly do :]**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls Series, and since I'm not her, I evidently down own it.**

**Cammie POV:**

The rest of the semester went quicker than I had expected it to- even midterms, which was very hard to believe. On the bright side, each day that flew by got me a day closer to spending winter vacation in London with Bex.

And before I even knew it the semester was over, and I found myself laying on my bed stalling packing. I was excited for the trip, but had no idea what one was supposed to bring for London when going for the winter. Luckily, as if almost reading my mind, Bex rushed to my side and offered to help. Within an hour, Bex had all my bags packed. All three of them. Yes, three, I didn't know what I'd need ALL of that for, but I wasn't really in a mood to argue with Bex. All the free time that I'd had while Bex was packing was something that I was not used to ever since the whole Aunt Abby/Macey/Me/Kidnappers situation was over, and even during it. My brain led me to think about one thing within that hour, the one thing(or issue, I should have thought… it really wasn't a thing) I really didn't want to think about: Zach Goode. But sure enough, even when I didn't want him to, he popped into my mind.

I mean, one minute he was kissing me, then next he was acting all mysterious and playing hard-to-get, and by the next he was saving me from kidnappers! He was so hard to figure out! I needed to know the story behind that boy. And this all eventually led me to a mood which didn't want to argue with Bex. It seriously even gave me a small headache!

I glanced towards the clock and saw that it was around midnight. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, so I decided, to get some sleep. It wasn't the best decision, as it brought my headache back while I dreamed. Was that even possible?

_[Start Dream]:_

_I was standing in a small room with plain white walls. From what I could tell, there were no doors or windows there. I wondered what I could be possibly doing here. But interrupting me mid-thought (as usual) was Zach. How'd he get there?_

"_Gallagher Girl..." he taunted._

"_Blackthorne Boy… what do you want?" I asked nonchalantly._

"_You want answers? Well then come here!"_

_I slowly walked towards him. But before I could get to him, another Zach appeared._

_He started talking, "Where are you going? He's not going to tell you anything! But I can tell you."_

_Zach#1 smirked and said, "I know, and you know that I would tell you anything."_

_But then yet another Zach appeared. And another. And another. And another._

_Before I knew it, I was surrounded by ten different Zach's each claiming something else. _

_Some claimed they'd give me answers._

_Some claimed they'd keep me safe. _

_Others claimed they knew I liked them and that they liked me back._

_I didn't know what to do. And they each kept repeating what each one had in store for me. And all they're voices sped up, and before I knew it it was just a bunch of buzzing noises. _

_[End Dream]_

I woke up screaming, "SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU!"

But instead of the white room, I was in my suite with only Bex , Macey, and Liz standing by my bed. No Zach (or Zachs). They all had a confused look on they're faces.

Bex spoke first, "Cammie… are… you alright?"

I spoke fast,"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Bex spoke again. "Well, uh, if you're still going to London then we'll need to get going… now."

So I got out of bed brushed my hair and teeth, and when I walked out of the bathroom, I saw some clothes laid out on my bed. Did I do that? I wasn't sure. But without really looking at them, I put them on. I really should've looked first though. There was only two people that could be responsible for this: Bex… or Macey!

If we weren't running late, I would've made a fuss, but instead I went to go say goodbye to all of(well, most of them) my sisters. Then with our luggage Bex and I hopped into a Van which contained my mom at the wheel and Mr. Solomon riding shotgun. Wow. We needed TWO escorts to the airport?

They didn't stay long, they only dropped us in front of the terminal, then sped back off to the school. Leaving Bex and I together. Bex was the only one one of the two of us who knew where the gate for her private jet was and so I followed her through the over-stuffed airport. A few times, I felt like I was being followed but ignored it as I was on vacation. I needed a break… seriously.

What was even weirder was that I thought that I saw a very familiar tall, and muscular,brown haired boy. But I ignored that as well.

Soon enough we were near the jet, but Bex announced that she had to go to the WC (as she had called it, but it was also known as a bathroom). I waited on a bench right in front of the gate when I saw yet another guy who looked like Zach. It was starting to frustrate me, after my dream and all. So, I reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Not too hard though, just in case it was just a random person. It was a very good thing that I had taken that precaution.

This stranger looked at me oddly, and I blushed deep red. My apology was a very quick, "I'm sorry! I thought you were my boyfriend" followed by a quick escape made by the poor guy. I felt bad. I wondered if I hurt him.

I then heard an amused English accent ask, "What was THAT all about?"

I giggled and pulled my best friend towards the jet, now that I knew where it was. We stored our bags and I crashed down on one of the plush seats and fell asleep almost immediately. But this time, unlike last night, I slept without nightmares.

Without Zach.

And I didn't know whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

I drifted in and out of consciousness so once, I made a quick mental list, so that I wouldn't forget.

**Pros and Cons of not getting involved with Zach Goode. A list by Cameron Morgan.**

**PRO: **I'd get less headaches.

**CON:** Said headaches, sometimes actually reminded me how fun it was to have I guy I liked(or at least thought I liked)

**PRO: **I didn't have to think about whether or not he liked me

**CON:** I wanted to somehow know whether or not get liked me.

**PRO: **I didn't need to worry about getting answers.

**CON: **I wanted answers.

**PRO: **I wouldn't have to worry about him annoying me

**CON: **I kind of liked the said annoyance.

**CON: **I liked Zach too much to not get involved.

The Cons had it. End of Story.

**A/N: Well! I hoped you liked it! This is my first Gallagher Girls Fanfic… so tell me what you think! I'll only update if you guys want me to continue… so it's really up to you if you read more. Well! You know what YOUR mission is: Press the BIG review button under this. It could be difficult though ;].**


	2. Classified

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does.**

**Chapter 2: Classified**

**Cammie POV:**

I'd slept longer than I had meant to, so when I woke up we were just about to descend.

Bex spoke about the second that my eyes had opened, "Well hello there sleepy-head. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I can't believe I'm almost in London!! And what have you been doing while I was sleeping?"

"Well….. I got hungry so I got some breakfast. It looked really good, you'll like it. There are Belgian Waffles with the finest Canadian Maple Syrup and fresh fruit."

"And where may I find this lovely meal?" I said this with a failed British accent.

Bex pointed her head to her right, and I followed it. There I found one of the nicest breakfasts I had ever seen (well, our breakfasts were also amazing at the academy, but I mean for plane food- it looked amazing!)

I started eating almost immediately while Bex was watching some movie that I didn't pay enough attention to, so I didn't catch which one(it might have been little miss sunshine???).

We landed quickly enough, and once we were out of the plane Bex started dragging me out towards the pick-up area where there was supposed to be a limo waiting for us. We found it immediately, I mean how could we miss is!? Out of all the normal cars there the limo just stood out, especially because of its size.

We slid into the limo and just as it started pulling away, I swear that I saw him. It wasn't like the other times when I'd thought I'd seen him, but it was really him! Now, I wonder if he saw me too! I mean, as I was getting into the limo. But, what was he doing in London!

**Possible reasons that he could be in London- A list by Cameron Morgan**

**He's protecting me. (But from what? Hadn't we gotten rid of the bad guys? Unless there were more)**

**He just happens to be spending his winter in London (coincidence? I'm not so sure)**

**He wants to see me.**

**He wants to annoy me.**

So, I wasn't sure. But it had to be one of them. And I mean, that wasn't my best list, so it didn't give me too many options.

But all that had dropped from my head when we got to Bex's house. Well, it wasn't even a house! It was like a mansion- one of the biggest mansions that I'd ever seen, I should add that.

The outside was very simple, it was just painted white. But the inside was a lot more colorful. I greeted Bex's parents immediately.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baxter! How are you guys doing? I haven't seen you for awhile! Thanks so much for letting me come stay with you guys!"

Mr. Baxter spoke, "No problem. We missed you Cammie."

Mrs. Baxter was next, "You're _always _welcome here." I noticed that she put a weird emphasis on the word always. I wonder what that meant.

But before I knew it, Bex dragged me out of the hallway where we talked to her parents and took me on a tour of the whole house (which took about an hour). Bex seemed in a very drag-cammie-around-everywhere mood.

At the end of my tour, she showed me my room which was right across the hall from hers. I looked around. There was a kind sized bed with a black headboard and silver sheets which matched nicely with the light purple wall. There was a plasma screen TV next to a little sitting area where two small what look liked wheels, but they were actually chairs. Each wheel had a purple, silver, and black pillow on it.

And on the opposite end, there was a large black desk with a silver MacBook on it. And by the desk, there was a black office chair with wheels on it.

I dramatically collapsed on the bed and just relaxed for a minute. But even before I could finish that, Bex burst into my room and asked in a somewhat disgusted tone, "_What_ are you doing! Sleeping is for night! Daytime is for sight-seeing… AND shopping! Now get dressed!"

I just took what was on top inside my suitcase. There was a pair of jeans , a yellow shirt, a warm black jacket and brown boots (and I knew that I didn't own any of these by just seeing the labels on the clothing!!)

I met Bex at the foot of the staircase and she led us out towards the limo. It was a short ride to the mall, and we passed the one thing I wanted to see most in London: Big Ben.  
I complained to Bex as we passed it, "But Bex! I wanted to see Big Ben!"

"Don't worry- you'll get a chance to see it. But shopping comes first!" Bex responded quickly, coolly, and matter-of-factly.

"Oh joy." I groaned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The mall was bigger than any of the ones that I'd seen in my life before.

We walked in and Bex was already pulling me in and out of expensive clothing stores. I was on auto-pilot so if she said, "Try this!" or "Try that!" I'd just automatically take it to the dressing rooms. Not even caring what I was putting on, as Bex would probably make me buy it anyways.

After about two hours, Bex told me that she wanted to go to the Chanel store, and a few more others before we left. I announced that I had to go to the bathroom right before she went in. Bex left me right in front of the store and then skipped off into it. I started walking and looking over my shoulder telling her that "I'd be right back" when I walked straight into someone. A someone that I didn't wanted see. A someone that I was dreading talking to.

He, of course, spoke first, "Whoa! Watch where you walk much Gallagher Girl- or did you have other ideas?" He smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Zach. No. I was just telling Bex that I'd be right back. When I ran into you…"

"Oh! So you're here with Bex… "

"You've known about this trip for awhile Zach…?"

"I know."

"So?"

He was silent, and took the moment to stare into my eyes. I watched him intensively as his piercing green eyes bore into mine. For a few seconds, I even forgot what we were talking about. And that, was scary. I snapped out of it soon enough and got back on topic. "So are you going to tell me why you're here or not?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'.

"Why not?"

"It's classified information for me to know, and for you to try to figure it out."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Gallagher Girl, you're a spy. Figure it out."

He winked. At me. Now, my knees felt shaky. I reminded myself to keep my cool, as I didn't need to humiliate myself.

"Alright, I can do _that_ later. So, where are you staying while you're here?"

"No where yet. This whole thing was kind of, uh last minute… "

"Maybe Bex will let you stay with us…" I let the thought trail off.

"Well, I should go ask her, considering, she running towards us."

That's when I saw Bex sprinting full speed (well, almost, we didn't need to blow cover) towards us. Damn! Zach was good! Too good.

"Oh-my-god! Zach! What are you doing here!" Bex was almost screaming.

"It's…. _classified._"

"Oh." Bex said disappointed. " So, I heard you need a place to stay."

"That's about right."

Bex whipped out a pen out of nowhere, and wrote down her address on his hand. As a spy, she should've known better. As a girl, in a mall, with limited resources, she did pretty damn well.

"Meet us there, because sadly, there's only room for two in the limo!"

" 'Salright. I have somewhere to be. I'll be there when I'm done."

Bex started to walk away. I followed but Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

"By the way Gallagher Girl," he whispered.

"…you look great."

With that he walked away. And I ran towards Bex.=

**??? POV :**

_Flashback:_

"So how far have you gotten?" the man in the middle asked.

"I've almost got her."

"Good" the man on the left said.

"Now. Give me the information you promised."

"Not until you have her." The center man said sternly.

"One piece of my past. Please."

"Fine." The man on the right said. "Both your parents were CIA agents and they died on a mission. Their names were Marc and Jasmine, but everyone called her Jaz…"

"Now, that's all we'll tell you." The center man said.

_End Flashback._

I sighed as I stared at the door remembering where I had stood about a year ago. Then I had been excited to learn about my past, but now, I was scared to tell them my news. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I then slowly turned the knob on the door to see the three men.

"Well hello," they said in unison, "we've been expecting you."

**A/N: Well! That's where I'm going to end it for now! Review and tell me what you think! And sorry about the cliffy and secret POV, but you'll find out soon enough… maybe.**

**It depends on the reviews ;]**

**Also, if you want to see cammies outfit, here's the link. .com/cammies_shopping_outfit/set?id=10638652 It will also be in my profile.**


	3. Almost Lies

**Disclaimer: Am I Ally Carter? I wish, because then I could own Gallagher Girls. And Zach!!! Mwahaha… ok enough of my craziness and on to the story :]**

**Chapter 3:**

Cammie POV:

During the limo ride, I thought about Zach. And now that I looked back at it, ever since he kissed me back when Blackthorne visited, when hadn't I been thinking of Zach?

Did this mean I loved him? I _really_ needed Macey, but when I really needed her, she was on the campaign trail with her dad… and Preston. I stifled a laugh thinking about those two. They were quite something.

And back to Zach. He'd told me that I looked great!!! _HE TOLD ME I LOOKED GREAT!!!! _ My inner girl was happy beyond health. I mean seriously, I bet I'd never been that happy in my whole entire life.

Bex snapped me out of my thoughts and happiness by yelling in my ear, "ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT ANYTIME SOON, OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE!?" With that, I followed her into the house.

I wish I didn't. She decided it would be fun since Zach would be staying here( which by the way was totally cool with Bex's parents) to play Barbie with me.

She did my make-up and my hair. It was about two hours of pulling and tugging at my hair. It was very painful, and probably my personal hell on earth. Why did she enjoy torturing me?

Not to mention, she made me change my clothes. And truly I thought that I looked like a tramp. So, eventually, I talked her out of the short-shorts that she had originally chosen for me and let her allow me to wear just normal sweats with a tank top and UGGs.

We spent the rest of the time just chatting in my room. Until the doorbell rang.

And it was Zach.

We squealed and ran to the door where we saw two figures standing there. Zach…. and Grant?

Bex opened the door and immediately greeted Grant by jumping into his arms for a hug. He was pleased and expressed it by using his old nickname for Bex, "Well, there's my old British Bombshell! Surprise!"

I took the time during Bex and Grant's reunion to approach Zach. And I felt butterflies in my stomach. Yes, butterflies. Spies don't get those ever, but girls do. And every time that I was around Zach my girl instincts acted up more than my spy ones. Yet, I always heard Aunt Abby's warning in my head.

"_Stay away from that boy, Cammie."_

"_He's from Blackthorne, We know him."_

"_Do you?"_

And those two words kept replaying in my head. Did I really know Zach or did I just think I knew him.

"Gallagher Girl…" he said softly.

"Zach…" I replied.

There was an awkward silence between us.

Zach looked towards Bex and Grant to find them making out in the door way. Wow. That was quick.

"Do you want to go upstairs, so we don't have to watch them.. you know."

"I'd love to."

We headed upstairs and we went to my room. We took seats in front of the plasma. I looked at Zach for a minute. I started looking at his face, his gorgeous green eyes, and his brown hair…and then I realized he was looking back at me. He sighed. Why did he sigh? What was wrong with me? I started to worry in my mind. But I had to keep my cool so, I tried to bring the subject back up.

"So, tell me, what brought you to the mall? I don't see you as the shopping kind of guy…"

"Well…."

"Right. You can't tell me."

I started to get up. "No Cammie! I can tell you, just not in detail."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

"I was there because of you."

"Me? Why?"

"We got a tip that someone might be looking for you."

"Oh… Anything else you can tell me?"

"Nope. But _I_ have a question for _you._"

"Shoot."

"Were you happy to see me there?"

He looked into my eyes, and no matter how good of a spy I was, I couldn't lie to those eyes. Those were the only ones I couldn't lie to.

"Y..yes, I was happy to see you." I admitted softly.

"Well, good." He checked his watch. "Well, I better go ask Bex where I'm staying. If she's done with Grant, I mean."

He started to walk away , then he came back.

"… And Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes?"

"I was happy to see you too."

I blushed as he left.

**Zach's POV:**

I thought about the conversation that I had with Cammie as I made my way down the large staircase.

"Gallagher Girl…" I said softly.

"Zach…" She replied.

There was an awkward silence between us.

I turned to see Bex and Grant sticking each others' tounges down their throats, so I decided to leave and and have some time alone with Cammie.

"Do you want to go upstairs, so we don't have to watch them.. you know." I suggested.

"I'd love to."

We took seats in front of her plasma, and I took a minute to look at the beautiful girl sitting in front of me. Her brown eyes stood out with the blue make-up (I think they called it eye-shadow?) and her eyelashes also stood out (I think that was called mascara?). Her lips were a light pink, and her hair was messily put up. I think they called it either a bun or an up-do. What was the difference? She looked great anyways. And I saw that she was looking at me to, and that's what brought me back to reality.

"So, tell me, what brought you to the mall? I don't see you as the shopping kind of guy…"

"Well…." I said. I wasn't sure if I could tell her, just now.

"Right. You can't tell me." No! That's exactly what I _didn't___want to do. I didn't want to upset her.

I started to get up. "No Cammie! I can tell you, just not in detail."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." I smiled.

"I was there because of you." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, but it slipped out nicely.

"Me? Why?"

"We got a tip that someone might be looking for you." Another half lie.

"Oh… Anything else you can tell me?"

"Nope. But _I_ have a question for _you._" And I really wanted to know the answer to this one.

"Shoot."

"Were you happy to see me there?"

"Y..yes, I was happy to see you." She admitted softly.

"Well, good." I checked my watch. "Well, I better go ask Bex where I'm staying. If she's done with Grant, I mean." It was true. But I hoped wherever I was staying, it was near Cammie's room.

Right before I left, I poked my head back through the door.

"… And Gallagher Girl?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I was happy to see you too." I smirked and exited.

Bex told me that my room was right next to Cammie's and that pleased me a lot. I put my stuff on the king size bed. And opened the door to Cammie's room. She was laying on her bed and I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

Either way, I was going to say something.

"Gallagher girl… guess what? I'm back!" And I rolled onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I liked the idea of having her in my arms, even though I would've never guessed that I'd actually fall for Cammie. But at the same time, I was glad I did.

She didn't answer, and I knew she was asleep. Frankly, I didn't care. At least, she was here in my arms, safe and sound.

**??? POV (hehee.. you still can't know who it is!):**

I walked into the room and saw the three men. I took a deep breath and got ready to tell them what I needed to tell them.

"Mark, John, Bob, You've helped me a lot in the past two years. But I don't think I can go through this anymore. Knowing about my parents means a lot to me, but I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing. I feel like I might lose something or someone in the long run. And I don't know if I can afford that. Yes, I've come close to completing my mission, but I can't go through with it. I'm sure you can find someone else willing to do it. Sorry."

Mark spoke first, as usual **(A/N: This is the guy in the middle from last chapter.)** "Young man, you have let us down. But I guess you must do what you need to do. You may leave but just keep in mind, that we'll be watching."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked out. Finally! I was free! I didn't have to keep secrets… or so I thought.

**A/N: Well that brings this chappy to an end. I felt like I should update now, as I will be gone for about a week or two. I have a basketball thing out of state and then my parents thought I would be fun to see the Grand Canyon also (woo hoo…) so I won't be able to update.**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like on this last chapter. **

**Please review on this one! I really like to know what you think! **

**Also: To see cammie's outfit. .com/cgi/set?id=10742707**

**Peace!**


	4. The Truth, and Nothing But It

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter still owns the Gallagher Girls, because if I did, Zach would be otherwise…. occupied.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth, and Nothing But It**

**Zach POV:**

I didn't know when I first fell for Cammie, but I knew that I'd fallen hard. That's how I knew that I had to tell her. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us (well secrets that I actually had a choice in telling).

So when she appeared for breakfast, I let her finish her Belgian waffle, before I pulled her away from Bex and Grant who were going out to see the town. Once we were away from the two lovebirds, I asked her, "Hey Gallagher Girl, how 'bout a walk in the park?"

She responded, "Sure, I'm up for that."

So it was settled. Bex and Grant left the house soon enough, and Cammie and I got ready for the walk. We got out of the house, and went across the street to a little park, which kind of reminded me of that one in Roseville where I was about to first kiss her until Jimmy came along.

We walked around the park, and at one point I slipped my hand into hers. I led her towards a small bridge which went over the small creek that ran through the whole park. That's when I decided that it was time.

"Cammie, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What?"

"This really isn't easy for me to say, so please don't interrupt and please keep an open mind."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Let's see how I can put this. 6 months before I first met you in DC, I ran into three men. They told me that they had information about my parents. Sure, I knew that my parents had been CIA agents and had died on a mission, but I only knew them for the first two years of my life. So I wanted to know more. They told me that if I did one small thing for them, they'd tell me everything I wanted to know. So, I accepted. To keep me motivated, they gave me a bit of my parents' information: their names."

I took a small pause.

"They also told me that they knew I was the best, and probably one of the only people who could complete the job." I took a deep breath, this was the hard part.

"What Zach? What did they ask you to do?" She looked so nervous.

"They… asked me to find you… and to… and to… to" I gulped.

"To what Zach!!!???"

"… to kill you."

She started to pull away, but I tightened my hold on her hand.

"No, Cammie, just please let me finish. I had already been at Blackthorne since seventh grade, so the exchange just happened at the perfect time. I took time studying you, trying to see what the easiest way would be. I tried to get close to you. All the while though, I felt like I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing. I felt that I was on the wrong side. But I ignored those feelings and just tried to move on with the mission. But I never expected what would happen next. The closer and closer I got to you, the more I tried to find out about you, it just made me like you more and more. And before I knew it, I realized that I was in love with you. Then I knew I had to stall the mission. So I continued to get closer to you, but for different reasons. Then when we had to leave, I was relieved yet sad. I knew I wouldn't have to kill you, but I was sad that I wasn't going to see you every day."

She started struggling less and really started to listen.

"Then in Boston, the three men told me that we had to speed things up, but I lied and told them that I couldn't at the moment. So they sent three other agents to try and get the job done. But you and Macey got away. I was there though, because I knew they'd try something."

I saw some tears starting to form in her eyes. I decided to wrap it up.

"After Boston, I had to get off the mission fully. I just didn't know how. I looked for the three men everywhere. I knew they'd be around, but I couldn't find them. I went everywhere. Also, the thing with your aunt, I had to get away so that they wouldn't notice me. So then, I came back here to London, where I first met them. And I told them. Well, not in much detail. And they let me go. So now, I'm free. But Cammie, just know, that I would've never taken the job if I'd known you before."

Small tears started rolling down her face, and I reached out to brush them away. She didn't stop me, so I thought that there was a possibility that she didn't hate me.

"So you were sent to kill me? But you didn't because you fell in love with me?"

I nodded.

"You decided to kill someone for someone else for reasons unknown to you and only known by the people sending you to kill her?"

I nodded.

"How could you? Just accepting to kill an innocent person!"

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I was desperate! I wanted to know something about my parents!"

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. Cammie, I _love_ you. With all my heart."

"Yeah right! I still can't believe you! I've got to go. I have some friends who don't want to try and kill me until they realize that they love me."

She stormed away, and I realized that I deserved. I slumped down on the bridge, and look over towards the creek.

**Cammie POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Zach Goode, a boy I thought I'd known, a boy I thought I loved (sort of) was actually someone who wanted to kill me! Aunt Abby was right! I should've stayed away from him. But he said that he loved me? With all his heart. Could I forgive him? I mean, I knew I had feelings for him, no matter how much I hated to admit it. But I wasn't sure that I could trust him! I was still so stupid.

**Things I felt when Zach told me that he'd actually been sent to kill me, A list by Cameron Morgan.**

**First, I was pissed. I mean, how could he!**

**Second, I was shocked. I mean someone had wanted me dead?**

**Thrid, I was worried. Who would want me dead? What did I ever do to anyone? I mean, other than break the worlds sweetest boy's heart.**

**Lastly, I was heart-warmed. I mean Zach had admitted that **_**he **_**loved **_**me**_** with all his heart! Me of all people! And the fact that he'd given up his mission for me! It was soo sweet.**

But mostly, I was pissed. I still couldn't believe that Zach(of all people) had agreed to that. I tried to put out my feelings, but I didn't know how to form sentences. I couldn't tell him how I really felt.

Then, what I told him before I stormed away might've been childish, but I didn't care. I was so mad that I didn't even care.

I didn't care until I heard a rumbling noise back by the bridge and someone's scream. Well, it was more of a yelp, but I still knew they were in trouble.

And before _I _knew it, I was running back the way I came from. Towards the yelp. Towards the bridge where I had gotten answers. Now I just needed one more: why was I turning back.

**A/N: Alright, so this was kind of short, but at least you found out who the mystery person is! And just in case for those of you who didn't : IT WAS ZACH! A lot of you guessed in your reviews, and it made me happy to see that you had some ideas as to who it was… and a lot of you were right. The next chapter should be up soon, but not as soon as I'm leaving the country. I'll have a computer where I'm going, so I'll be able to update no problem! Well, until the next chapter, please review!**

**Follow the arrow!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Notes and Reminiscing

**Chapter 5:**

**ZPOV:**

Great, now Cammie hated me. The girl I loved hated me with all her heart. I felt pained as she walked away but i knew that i deserved it. I mean, I had agreed to kill her without knowing her. It's not something you that you can easily forgive and forget.

I turned to walk back in the other direction but it was blocked by three men. Three men that i had seen yesterday.

"So now I see why you decided to leave the mission." The man in the middle said.

He continued, "You fell for the girl. How _sweet._"He smirked. Not just any smirk, it was my trademark smirk. The one I used with Cammie. He was teasing me! I wish I could take him right then and there! If only I had backup!

He took a small pause "It's a pity that you'll never get a chance to be with her, even if you do escape."

Worry suddenly rushed through me, I think it showed in my voice as I said, "What do you mea-"

They cut me off.

"Oh in time boy, you'll see." Said the man on the right.

Then i saw it coming. The man on the left had a napotine patch in his hand. He was unsuccesfully trying to hide it..

I knew there was no way to stop him, since there were three of them, and only one of me so I yelled out hoping that cammie would still be in the earshot.

I punched the middle man hard in a pressure point so that it knocked him out. I round- house kicked (I know I was stealing Bex's move) the other so that it did the same to him. It only left the man with the napotine patch. At least I could have some dignity left. I smirked as he slapped the napotine patch onto me.

I soon let the blackness take over.

**~~~**

I woke up in a small, cold cell. There was nothing in it. The walls were made up of a dull grey stone and there was only a small stone bench. There was a square window, which I thought could be my ticket out, but I soon noticed that there was a series of vertical and horizontal bars.

I was all alone. So, I went to sit on the bench when I noticed a small piece of lined paper.

A note? It read:

_It's either you or the girl. You choose._

I couldn't let them get Cammie. The decision was easy. I had to pay for my actions, and if this was it, fine. I didn't really care about the actions of the mission, just the actions of hurting her. I couldn't stand it knowing that I'd hurt her. I couldn't take it. The worst part was that I knew that she'd never forgive me, which meant that I also could never forgive myself.

I laid on the cold bench for hours hoping that sleep would come upon me. No luck.

I sat there then, thinking of Cammie and all the times we'd had together. I mostly tried to replay the face she had right before we left towards the end of the exchange. She looked in complete awe as I dipped her and kissed her. That was one of the best days of my life. And I did it for several reasons to. I did it, because I loved her (well, at the time, it was still more of a crush.) And second, I did it because it was probably one of the last times I'd see her. I was wrong. _This_ was the last I'd see of her.

Then my mind went to the time we were in the train. In the collapsible bunk. I thought about how beautiful she looked in that dress-even though it wasn't something she'd usually wear. She still looked great. I was so mad at her though for putting herself in danger! Didn't she know people were after her? Well, she thought they were after Macey, but still. Yet, I'd wanted to kiss her again so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't get too attached. I knew I was quitting the job, but I knew I couldn't see Cammie after. I mean, they probably were still going to go after her. And if they saw me with her, thay would've probably put her in even more danger!

I then brought my mind to the night of the election party. When the shooters came and shot Cammie's Aunt. It was so hard for me to leave her, but I knew that I had to leave, or else they'd find me. So I-

A man in a dull grey uniform distracted me from my thoughts. He came with a tray of food. He asked for my decision first, and then handed me the food.

It looked good so, just in case, I slipped out my food poisoning dectector pen out of my pocket (a gift from my uncle before he died). It was clear. I began eating then once I was finished went back to thinking of Cammie.

**~~~**

Days came and went and they were all pretty much the same. I knew that it would probably be like this for the rest of my life, so I tried to look on the bright side of things.

Which, may i add, wasn't easy, since there wasn't really a bright side to anything.

**CPOV:**

I got to the bridge to find that Zach was gone. It wasn't very helpful, Zach was always good at disappearing. Well, not as good as me, I mean I _was_ a pavement artist, but I told myself that it wasn't the time to think about who was better at dissapearing.

I looked around the brigde to see if there was any trace of well, anything! I was looking around when I tripped over something. God, I was turning in to Liz more each and every day!

I looked back to the object I had tripped on. It was Zach's watch. I wouldn't never admitted it, but I would've know it any where. How'd it get here? I stood there for a minute letting my spy insincts kick in. I was going to go with my gut because I had no other information. No clues. No hunches.

Wait. I was so _stupid!_ I was so glad to have spy and girl instincts. The girl in me kept replaying the scene over and over in my head. Then it clicked! _They_ might've taken him! I bent down to pick up the watch, when I found of piece of paper in it. It was smudged but read:

_Come to 3513 Kings *smudge*._ **(A/N: I dunno if this really is a street in London, but let's just pretend it is) **_Be there at 2 *smudge*_

_Don't *smudge* late. We *smudge* an *smudge*._

Was this a note to Zach? To the people who wanted me dead? To me? To whom? And what did they need! And Kings what? Kings street? Kings Way? Kings Blvd?

I saw some sort of a castle thing in the distance, and this time going with my gut I ran towards it, not knowing what was waiting for me next. I mean, Kings meant castles right? I was just going with my best bet.

And boy, let me say, was I in for it!

I sprinted towards the entrance of the castle. I knew I couldn't go in that way, but it was the easiest wasy to find alternate entrances. I got to the front and saw my way in. It was so obvious! Almost like Gallgher, but not really. _This, _no matter how dangerous it was, was going to be fun. I started creeping towards my _special _entrance.

**A/N: Alright, I know this was pretty short. But it was the best I can do- I mean I **_**am**_** out of the country! I probably won't update until I get 10-15 more reviews or so... So, even if it wasn't the best chappy, I'd like to hear what you thought!**

**Please let me know, I love constructive criticism and ways to making my writing and writing style better.**

**Also, feel free to let me know if you want more of something, less of something, more detail anything!**

**So now you know what to do!**


	6. Realize

**Alright, I know that I said 10 reviews, but 7 is close enough… plus I REALLY wanted to update.**** Also, there's a really long authors note at the bottom, and I really hope you all read it.. it migh answer some questions- if you have any.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bella(from Twilight): Hi!**

**Me: uhh.. what are you doing here? This is a Gallagher Girls story…**

**Bella: Yeah, I know. But I'm here to remind you to say something.**

**Me: What?**

**Bella: Do you own me?**

**Me: No…**

**Bella: Do you own Zach, Cammie, Bex, or Grant?**

**Me: No.. but I do own the three men AND the guard in uniform…**

**Bella: Just say it..**

**Me: I don't own Gallagher Girls! All I got are three villains, their guard, and an imagination which came up for the plot for this story! And they're ALL mine!! Now, on with the story!**

**Cammie POV:**

**Chapter 6:**** Realize**

The steps in the passageway were narrow and they went up in a spiral fashion. I dashed up them as quickly as I could to avoid getting caught. For now, there wasn't anyone following me, but you never know.

The stairs ended, and I found myself in a tower that overlooked a big, grass lawn. The lawn was cut short, and it was very bright, nice shade of green. There were three dark blue deck chairs, and a small wooden table. There was also an umbrella which covered all the objects. The umbrella was a pattern of white, green, and blue stripes. It looked really nice. Not to mention there was a big (well big was more of an understatement, the word was more like HUGE) fountain, and I think there were some.. I couldn't tell exactly.. koi fish?

Anyways, it looked nice. Maybe too nice, but maybe it was just me. Maybe, for all I knew, I was just trespassing on someone innocent's really nice house, or maybe…I wasn't.

There was only one thing that I could do was one of the things that spies do best. And that one thing was to snoop.

I started moving around the tower, feeling around the walls for another way out. I mean, this was an old castle (or was it a mansion?) and it was sure to have passageways. I found it almost immediately. I pushed the loose stone near the edge of the balcony, and a set of stairs emerged from the floor, leading downwards. As I walked down the stairs, I saw that these stairs looked completely different than the ones that I had come up with. These were big and wide, and instead of spiraling, they just went straight down. Also, the steps that I had come up with were made of wood, while these were made of a cool stone. These also looked pretty new, but maybe it was just me.

After what seemed like an hour of creeping down the steps, I finally reached the bottom. I took a moment to make a quick note. Liz would probably be disappointed if I didn't. Plus, it might be really helpful later. So, I pulled out a small notebook and pen out of my pocket and quickly jotted something down.

_**COVERT OPERATIONS REPORT.**_

_**Agent Morgan, hereafter referred to as The Operative, walked down the secret staircase to find a small metal door at the end of them. The Operative hoped to find some clues as to where Zachary Goode, hereafter referred to as the Captive, was. Also, she hoped to find clues as to what had happened to the Captive, like who (or what) had done whatever they did to him, hereafter referred to as the subject(s).**_

I slowly reached out my hand and turned the knob. The door creaked open, and for a second there, I was scared to see what was behind it. That moment passed, especially when I saw what was behind the door. A hallway and a long one at that. I walked down the hallway and saw small rooms on the sides of it. Wait, rooms? No, the doors had bars on them and so did the wall closest to me. Cells. These were cells! I noticed that most of them were empty as I walked past them. I got towards the end of the hall when I thought that I herd footsteps behind me. I took one of the hairpins that Bex had put in my hair this morning ( I currently was thanking her a million times) and quickly picked the lock to one of the cells. The footsteps were getting closer so I grabbed my pin, and closed the door. This cell had a small bench and a blanket. This could work. I quickly hid under the bench and tossed the blanket over so that it covered me.

I know that one of my rules to being a chameleon is not to hide, but at the moment where all you have is empty cells, it's really hard to blend in, so really, your only option is to hide. Well, that is, unless you don't mind being caught.

The footsteps were getting even closer when I realized that it wasn't only one pair of footsteps, but two. Who could it possibly be? I thought quietly to myself until the footsteps stopped near my cell.

Panic flooded through me. Had they already found me? I mean, I looked for security cameras, so the only option left could be bugs, since, I didn't check for those. But had they already retrieved them? No, that was impossible… or was it?

The door to the cell creaked open and I stiffened. I had made the cell look natural, right? That's when I heard one set of footsteps continue into the cell, while the other stayed outside.

Then I heard a voice, close to me say, "And what do I do if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Wait. Hold up. Stop. Pause. Rewind. I _knew _that voice. I knew it too well for my own good. Well, I knew it too well, but maybe not for my own good. But I still knew it…

Then another voice, which was further away (and I presumed that this person was outside the cell) said, "Just push that button on your left, and someone will come for you. Meals will also be brought to you, so no need to worry about that. The boss wants you imprisoned for life, not dead Enjoy your new cell" the voice sneered.

And wait. I also knew that voice. I knew this one well too, but I shouldn't have known it as well as I did.

"No problem… J." the other voice sneered back.

The door of the cell slammed shut, and I thought that I'd give the person a few minutes to himself _before_ I revealed myself. While I waited, I made another note. Oh… Liz would be so proud!

_**The Operative realized how uncomfortable it was to crouch under a stone bench especially when she's wearing short-shorts. She hoped that she could come out soon, but she didn't want to freak the other occupant of the cell out. **_

He started talking to himself, "Well, this sure beats the other cell I was in… this one at least has a blanket."

I gave him a few more minutes and then I took a deep breath. I moved the blanket to the side and I stepped out of my genius, yet amateur hiding spot.

His back was turned to me, and I decided that instead of giving him a heart attack when he turned around, I decided for myself to be known. So, I cleared my throat. Loudly.

He turned around, and for sure, it was _him._ Would I be able to handle him? Could I? What would he say? Well I was going to find out… in about 3.7 seconds.

"Cammie! _What_ are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here? _Why_ are you in here?" He emphasized each first word in all the sentences. His expression was shocked and worried.

I, who decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, said nothing except point to myself and said, "Spy."

Right after that, I smirked. Yet another one of his signature moves.

Then, his face changed. It was full of regret. He started babbling, "Gallagher Girl… listen… I am so sorry about everything! I really didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was thinking! I shouldn't have… I was just really curious and I-"

I let him ramble for a bit but then I decided that it was enough. So, I shut him up with a kiss.

At first he was surprised, so he was hesitant to kiss me back, and then he too quickly pulled away. I was about to complain but then he brought his lips to mine, and this time his lips were more eager and he started to deepen the kiss. His tongue started pressing against my lip, demanding entrance, and I happily gave it what it wanted.

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. I reached up to knot my hands in his hair.

This was bliss. How I _wanted _this for always!

And that's when I realized something.

I loved Zach. I didn't care about the past, about dumb decisions that he'd made. I mean, he realized sooner or later right? I realized that all I currently cared about was the future, which I hoped had Zach in it.

We both pulled away at the same time, panting. Once he regained some of his breath, he looked at me, smirked and said, "So, are we a thing now Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled back up at him and said, "You betcha….Blackthorne Boy."

I leaned back in, pecked him on the lips, and sat down on the bench.

I smiled once again and said, "So, are we gonna get outta here, or what?"

**A/N: Alright! Well that's chapter six! I really hoped you liked it.**

**If you guys are wondering, no this is **_**not**_** the end! I mean, who was the other voice that Cammie recognized? And do you really think that I'm going to let them get away that easy? Nah…there's lots of twists and turns coming your way- and if you want to see them sooner, then please review! Tell me what you thought of how things moved between Zach and Cammie- too fast, too slow, just fine… let me know. I'm looking for around 70 reviews. Well, that is unless I feel otherwise inspired to update like right now. **

**Also, some of you might be thinking how Cammie and Zach found each other on the same day that he was kid****napped when Zach said that he'd been in one cell for days. He was actually only there for several hours, but it felt like days to him. It was weariness from the napotine patch, and just because time felt long. So, I hope that makes sense.**

**And now, a special Acknowledgment/ Review Reply:**

**I'd like to give a BIG thank you to D.L.V. for leaving a really nice review which inspired me to ****get to writing this chapter. A description of the three men and another Zach POV is on the way (meaning next chapter) Also, I'm having tons of fun while I'm away! So once again: Thank you!**

**Now, to end this awfully long authors note, some more REVIEW REPLIES.**

**E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger. : Yeah, I don't really know what was up with the i's… I tried to watch out for that this chapter. I'm so glad you like the plotline!**

**WOLF: Thanks! I'm really glad that your loving it!**

**Goldenwingchick: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like the rest of the story!**

**zAMMIE4EVA: I'm reallly glad you like the story. And it makes me even glad-er to know that you like my writing! Writing is like one of my most favorite things to do, so when people like you tell me I'm good at it, it makes me really happy! Thanks for reading!**

**OneWorld-OneDream: I'll try to update as often as I can, as long as reviews keep coming in! And thanks for the compliment! I love writing, so when people tell me things like that, it just makes me want to write more!**

**Alright.. now this REALLY long authors note is over, and you can get to what I want you (and hopefully you do too) to do. And we all know that is: REVIEW!**


	7. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**CPOV:**

Zach smirked at me and said, "Well how are we gonna do that, Gallagher Girl? We're kind of locked in a cell."

I smirked right back at him. "One of the great things about being a girl…" I let the thought trail off as I pulled another bobby pin out of my hair.

Zach watched, obviously amused, as I picked the lock. I was done in 1.03 seconds. I grabbed Zach by the arm and got out of there as quickly as I could.

~*~

Once we were out of the castle and safely tucked away in a forest nearby, we stopped running.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"We can't stay here, that's for sure." I trailed off, trying to think of where we could go.

"I'd probably never admit this, but you look really cute when you're thinking Gallagher Girl." And he leaned in and kissed me.

I wanted to kiss him back. I really did want to. And I did. But my spy senses were taking over the girl in me, and I pulled away.

"Not now Zach. We have to figure out where we're going to go."

He sighed. "You're right. Lemme think."

There was silence. For one minute.

Two mintues.

Three minutes.

"I got it!" he practically yelled it.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here. But where are we going to go?"

"We're going back to the Americas, but I can't tell you where just yet. It's classified till we get there" He winked.

Oh great. More secrets. I didn't comment.

As we started to find a taxi, I sent a quick text to Bex from Zach's phone being careful to no give away too much.

_B, _

_It's C. Something happened. Something bad. Gotta leave. Say thx to 'rents._

_Thx to u 2! Cya in skl._

_-C_

By the time I was done with his phone Zach had gotten a taxi. I slid in and we sped off towards the airport.

**Mark POV:**

I looked in the full length mirror and started to comb through my dark brown hair. I looked into my matching brown eyes and I thought to myself about my latest disappointment. Goode. Zach Goode.

He fell for the target. How _un_professional. He'll pay. So will the girl.

He's goode. But I'm better.

**A/n: Alright. I know this was a really bad chapter. And it was very short. But I just needed this to move it to where I want to get it. I didn't get 70 reviews, but 67 is pretty darn close. I'll aim for 5-10 more before the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Off to LA

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Chapter 8: Off to L.A.**

**CPOV:**

When we got to the airport, Zach told me to stand behind him while he bought tickets. It didn't take long, but everything seemed really awkward. When he was done buying the tickets, he didn't even give me mine. In fact, he asked me for my passport. But that was pretty much all he said. What was even weirder was the fact that he wasn't talking or smirking at me with his signature I-know-something-you-don't-know look. I never thought I'd say this, but I actually kind of missed his smirk.

I didn't say anything though. I just followed behind him. Something was going on and I didn't know what, but momentarily I thought that I should just keep it that way. For a spy, knowing stuff was good, but other times it's not. And then there's those very rare other times, when you just really don't want to know.

So that's all I did. I just followed Zach to the plane. No speaking, no nothing.

We got to the gate and I finally was able to know where we were going. I mean, it's kind of hard not to know where you're going when it's written on a big sign above you. I was finally able to know that Zach was taking me to Los Angeles.

We boarded the plane, and I whispered to him, "Los Angeles, huh?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes. What was with him? "Yep."

A one-word answer? This is so un-Zach. Usually he'd be all 'I can't believe you didn't figure that out sooner' or 'Finally…' What was up with him?

"What's with the one-word answers? Are you ok?" I know I probably just asked him the three words guys never want to be asked… but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Nothing. I'm fine." With that he pulled out a silver iPod and turned it on, then he turned his head the other way.

Once again, during the whole ride (which was 12 hours) he didn't say anything. Like not a word.

Now, I was seriously getting worried. Hopefully, I'd get to find out what was up sometime soon.

**ZPOV:**

I had to get us out of here. The Circle was probably after us. And it was all my fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot.

I was greedy.

I was stupid.

I was careless.

I mean, I didn't even think for a second that I was actually asked **TO KILL** someone. It didn't even ring in my head for a second that I was about to kill someone.

Someone I didn't know.

Someone I didn't even know why they should be dead.

Some people might say that I'm in the wrong business if I thought of that. But no, if I was an assassin, then I would be in the wrong business. As a spy, my job is to protect people. To protect people from the bad guys. Not to endanger them. Not to kill people for information.

While thinking about all this, I realized that Cammie had so many reasons to hate me. To not love me anymore. To not even speak another word to me ever. I'd let her tell me as soon as we get to L.A.

I'd make sure she was safe, then make sure that she never saw me again.

Because some people think that holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it's letting go.

If I truly loved Cammie, which I did, and she didn't love me back I would let her go. Because the most important thing to me is that she's happy. That and nothing else. I should just let her be. I think she'd appreciate it.

**A/N Alright. So I know this wasn't the greatest chapter on earth,but I hope you guys liked that nice little look into Zach's head. The upcoming chapters will be more interesting, but I just needed this one first.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm taking honors biology, and it takes away all my writing time because its so insanely hard. But I'll try to update more often! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Lets aim for…. 10 more?**

**XOXO**

**~ The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**


	9. Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Chapter 9: Janitor's Closet**

**CPOV:**

The twelve hour plane ride was officially over and Zack hadn't spoken to me once. Not once! It was twelve hours! I tried everything! I even did several really stupid things (which I will not ever mention again) just so he could make a smart-ass comment.

But did he?

No. He didn't. All he did was listen to his iPod and ignore me.

Did I do anything wrong? Did I look bad? Did I _smell_ bad or something? I really had no idea what was going up there in his head. I had to talk to him. I really couldn't take it… I really didn't see what was going on! At the moment, I didn't care about whether guys liked being asked what's wrong. At the moment, I _really_ did need to know for several reasons; the most important one being that when you're a spy, it's really not good knowing if something was wrong when you could be in great danger.

*~***~***~***~*

We exited the plane soon after it had officially landed. Zach proceeded, wordlessly, towards baggage claim. But I wasn't going to let him proceed. Instead, I made sure no one was behind me and waited for just the right moment. Right as we were passing by a Janitor's closet, I grabbed him and pulled him in. If he was paying attention to me and wasn't lost in his thoughts, he probably could have stopped me. BUT he didn't see that coming, so I used that to my advantage.

I closed the door to the closet, and quickly locked it from the inside using a trick Bex had showed me (it only required the use of ONE bobby pin!). Luckily for me, there were two chairs in there. I sat him down in one. I quickly snatched his iPod from his ears, and stuffed it into my jeans pocket.

He looked at me oddly for a second. Then he just turned his head and looked in the other direction.

Alright. So he wasn't going to initiate conversation? Alright then. I will.

"Zach. You've gotta talk to me. Is there something going on?"

Silence.

"Zach?"

Silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

Silence. Slowly, I was starting to lose my patience.

"Zach seriously. You can tell me anything. I don't judge."

Silence. Now I had really lost it.

"ZACH! WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALREADY? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? IS THERE? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW? WILL YOU JUST SAY….SOMETHING!!!????"

Silence.

Alright. I had one other tactic hidden up my sleeve.

I angrily sat down in the other chair and waited for a few seconds (3.2 exactly). Then. When he was least expecting it (I hope so) I reached out and reached out for his face and turned it towards me. With that, I leaned in and kissed him with almost all I had in me, which may I say, wasn't much.

At first, he was hesitant. But after a few seconds, he got really into it (as did I) and we just sat there in a janitor's closet for about 4 minutes. Then, suddenly, towards the end he started getting hesitant again and pulled away.

I looked at him oddly, but he avoided my gaze. Angrily, he pulled out a scrap of paper and quickly scribbled something on it.

I tried one last time. "Zach… what is it?"

He finally looked at me and gave me a quick and angry reply, "Cam…. I gggotta stop. Jjjust go to this address and don't do ANYTHING until I call you. I will… but I know you don't want to see me. Sssso.. I'll leave and then tell you what to do next. I'm sorry Cam… I didn't mean it really… bbbut I…I….I'll miss you…"

The thought trailed off as he swiftly got out of the chair and quickly unlocked the door and ran out.

I was left alone in a janitors closet, with two chairs, a lot of unanswered questions, a scrap of paper and without the boy I loved.

**A/N: WOOO! WE"RE AT 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWD! CYBER CUPCAKES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Anyways... I know this was short...but I needed to move the story ahead. I promise longer chapters in the future. And btws... I don't know when I'll be able to update again because of school. So, sorry in advance... I also hope you enjoyed this chapter... **

**You can feel free to review about anytime now ;]**


	10. Decisions

**Chapter 10: Decisions **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

I was sitting there for a good ten minutes after he left, replaying everything that had happened in my mind. It just didn't make any sense. It took a while but I had finally gathered myself and pulled out the paper. There, in Zach's beautiful handwriting (it's really weird that its so nice considering he's a guy), was and address and a few instructions.

_18375 Water Street_

_The key is under the doormat. Let yourself in and don't go anywhere until you get a call._

_~z_

I read it ten times. The same 22 words over and over again. That's it, that's all he left me with.

I stormed out of the closet and made my way towards the baggage claim. My bag was the only one left. It was still circling around. I grabbed and went to get myself a taxi.

…

I arrived at the house about a good twenty minutes later. The key was under the mat just as Zach had written. I let myself in and went up the stairs right away. I didn't even care to look around. I went to the first bedroom I saw. I dropped my bag and then did something I've never done before (and never plan to do again). I flopped down onto the bed and cried.

I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was mad. I had never been mad at Zach before. There are times I've been frustrated but never mad. I mean what did I do? Nothing. So why did Zach just ignore me then leave? I'll probably have no idea.

I layed there for a few more minutes, then curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

…

I woke up in the morning (well I guess at that point you can't call that morning) feeling good, or at least better than yesterday.

I went down to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. It was my lucky day. The fridge was full of food. I grabbed a carton of orange juice and some waffles out of the freezer. I sat down on one of the stools at the island and enjoyed my breakfast.

After my meal, I took some time to walk around the house and explore. I'd take more time to look for secret passageways later but I needed to get a general idea of where I was staying. My last stop was the living room and I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV (it was a really nice one, a 53 inch plasma).

This is how my days looked. On the third day, I had absolutely nothing to do and I wanted to get out of the house. But, if I was following Zach's instruction, I wouldn't be allowed leave. But then, I got an idea.

It had been three days and he hasn't called. He probably forgot about me. So why should I have to follow his instructions? I shouldn't. So, I'm not going to listen to Zach's instructions.

Quickly (before I would change my mind) I ran up the stairs, and grabbed a light coat and sprinted out the door.

I started walking down the street enjoying the views. After about a mile, I realized why I should have listened to Zach.

**A/N: Alright so please please please don't be mad! Schools been really demanding and I've had absolutely no time to write. I hope you all forgive me, and I plan to update either Monday or Tuesday (and by latest Wednesday). **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a happy holiday season, and I think by this point you all know what I want you to do next.**


	11. Those Two Pests

**Chapter 11: Those Two Pests **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS…**

**CPOV:**

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Oh great I thought, it's probably the people who want me dead. I turned around and instead of seeing some older men dressed in black, I saw two teenagers with familiar faces. I internally groaned. First, _he_ gave me issues, and now I have to deal with his annoying friends. Alright, well I realize they've never actually done anything to me. I actually used to like them. But after their idiot buddy did something well, idiotic, I couldn't stand them anymore. If you couldn't tell who I was looking at already, I'll tell you. I was looking into the faces of Grant and Jonas. Joy…

Jonas look at me disapprovingly. He said, "Didn't Zach give you certain instructions _not_ to leave the house?"

I was in a really bad mood so I decided to let them ask as little questions as possible by making sure that I put as much information as possible in my first response.

"So? Why do I have to listen to him? He's not the boss of me; I can do whatever I want. Plus, what does he care if something happens to me?" Well, after saying this I realized that I sounded a bit like a five year old, but frankly I really didn't care. I just wanted to get away from anything that was linked to him.

There was a moment of silence (well, 5 minutes 23 seconds and 3 milliseconds, but who's counting?) and then Grant broke the silence.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Like you don't know?"

"Uh, we don't…" they said at the same time.

"Just forget it."

"You didn't say anything…" Jonas said.

"You know what, I don't have time for this, I have somewhere I have to be. See ya around.."

Before either of them could answer, I turned and started jogging away.

I realized that I didn't feel like going anywhere in particular so once I had gotten out of the residential area, I came across a small trail kind of thing where there were other joggers. There was a nice view of the ocean, so I decided to stay there and jog a bit.

It was a great jog, and after about an hour I decided to start home. Well, I guess that's what you would call it.

Once I was back at home, I took a quick shower. Once I was done I got myself some popcorn and made my way into the living room and started to look at movies. One I had finally settled on one (Pretty in Pink, what better than an 80s classic!?) someone knocked on the door.

I grabbed my popcorn bowl and walked over towards the door. I opened it to find Grant and Jonas standing there. What did they want now?

"Hi?" I said, making sure there was an obvious tone of aggravation.

"Look, we don't know what's going on between you and Zach because you won't tell us and he won't tell us, but you just need to know that taking Zach's advice will be beneficial to you."

"Alright. I get it. Is that all?"

"Pretty much." Grant said.

"Alright then, see you guys later."

"Bye Cam." They said.

I closed the door and laid back down onto the couch. Finally, the two pests were gone, and I could enjoy my movie night.

**A/N:** **Alright guys! I'm so sorry I know I said a few days but once again things got busy and my internet was down and…. I couldn't update. Buuuuuuuut I promise, promise, promise quicker updates.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I think you know what to do next! **

**Peace!**

**~ The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**


End file.
